1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a see-saw switch, and more particularly, to a switch which is simplified in configuration, convenient in assembly and improved in the electric connection quality thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional see-saw switch 7, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, includes a see-saw type button 71. When either side of the button 71 is pressed down, a push cylinder 72 at the bottom thereof is pressed against a see-saw conductive piece 74 due to the resilience of the pressure spring 73. As a result, a disconnection (Off) state or a connection (On) state is achieve.
However, the conventional see-saw switch still has the following drawbacks:
In order to achieve a see-saw movement of the conductive piece 74 on a pivoting point of a groove 751 of a conductive plate 75, a recessed area 711 has to be formed at center of the button 71 for receiving a push cylinder 72 and a conductive spring wire 78. The number of components is therefore increased so that the amount of labor and the production cost in assembly must be increased as well.
The conductive piece 74 is easily worn or loosened due to the continuous see-saw movement on top of the groove 751. In addition, the push cylinder 72 makes a reciprocating movement on the conductive piece 74. As a result, the pressure spring 73 fatigues after a long period of use, and the pressing force of the push cylinder 72 is reduced, influencing the effectiveness of the electric continuity of the switch.
The push cylinder 72 is disposed at center of the switch housing so that the neon light 76 can only be mounted on the top of the recessed area 711 and has to be moved with the button 71. As a result, a conductive spring wire 78 has to be fitted at the top of a third conductive plate 77 in order to connect to the neon light 76 and supply power thereto. This is not only impractical to assembly, but the malfunction rate is also higher.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a see-saw switch whose components are simplified and whose assembly is more convenient and faster.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a see-saw switch which has improved electric continuity quality.
It is a further object of the present invention top provide a see-saw switch whose volume is reduced.